Black Pearl, on the Right
by Airene
Summary: How did the pearl containing his father's tomb get into Inuyasha's eye in the first place. Here's my take on it.


"The great dog demon, Inutaisho, is dead."  
  
"Silencia?!"  
  
"Rawyn will fulfill the promise we made Inutaisho."  
  
"Are you sure? How is Rawyn going to .?"  
  
"Do not worry. I know a certain girl who will be interested in helping."  
  
Young Inuyasha dreamed.  
  
He was lost in the gardens and he couldn't find Mother. Mother always knew the way out. Mother knew everything.  
  
He was rounding the corner, a little too quickly, and bumped into someone, immediately shouting "Sorry!" turned around, and started tearing off in the opposite direction.  
  
But Inuyasha didn't get far before a hand grabbed his arm and hauled him back. "Hey!" He shouted. "What's the big deal.?!"  
  
Inuyasha go a good look and anything he was about to say died in his throat. This person was tall! She was wearing strange clothes and her eyes were a startling blue.  
  
But the person he was really interested in was the girl kneeling next to the first female. She too, was dressed in strange clothes, but her face was so kind and interesting!  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, no longer rude, but still very curious.  
  
The nice girl glanced at the first on and answered slowly, "Well, I'm Kagome and this is ."  
  
"Rawyn." The other girl supplied. She knelt down to Inuyasha's level as well. "And we've come to give you a gift."  
  
"A gift?" Inuyasha questioned, wide-eyed. "What is it? What is it?" "It's from your father." Kagome said.  
  
"My father?" Inuyasha replied, face screwing up. "Isn't he dead?"  
  
"It's your inheritance."  
  
"In-hair-ee-dance?"  
  
"Inheritance," Rawyn corrected. "But you have to close your eyes and hold very still."  
  
"Is it scary?" Inuyasha asked, suspicious now.  
  
"No, but if you want I'll hold your hand," Kagome offered.  
  
"I'm a big boy, I don't need any body holding my hand!" Inuyasha asserted, shutting his eyes tightly. But his hand snaked out and grabbed Kagome's hand and held it tightly.  
  
"No peeking." Kagome warned, smiling now.  
  
"Who's peeking?" Inuyasha replied, immediately after shutting his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt a small push in the back of his right eye. It happened so quickly he couldn't react before it was all over with.  
  
"Hey, what was that," he shouted, opening his eyes. "It hurt!" He immediately clapped the hand not holding onto Kagome to his right eye.  
  
Kagome gently pried his hand off his eye and inspected the eye. "It's all over now. And it didn't hurt that much, did it? Even though you'll have a bruise there tomorrow," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Nooo," Inuyasha said slowly. "But what about the gift from father?" Kagome smile again. "You have it." "Where?"  
  
"We must go Kagome," Rawyn interrupted. "Don't pout Inuyasha. You will see Kagome again. But remember this." She leaned down directly into Inuyasha's face, looking straight in his gold eyes with her blue. "Black pearl on the right."  
  
"Black pearl on the right," Inuyasha repeated, stumbling a bit.  
  
"Good. Now wake up."  
  
Inuyasha awoke to his mother shaking him. "Inuyasha, it's time to wake up."  
  
Inuyasha sat up and yawned widely. "Mother, I had the strangest dream."  
  
"Oh, but dear, you have a bruise on your eye!"  
  
Little Inuyasha yawned again, "It doesn't hurt. What are black pearls, Mother?"  
  
"Pearls are pretty stones from the sea, and black pearls are very rare."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha sniffed. "Is that breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, it's in the other room. Run and get some, and I'll come shortly."  
  
Inuyasha ran off and his mother turned to the two people in the shadows that Inuyasha had not noticed in his rush for breakfast.  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
"He'll be fine." Kagome assured her.  
  
Inuyasha's mother sighed. "From all you've told me, I worry about my son's future even more that I already did. But I am glad," she smiled at Kagome, "that you will be there to look out for him."  
  
Kagome blushed and stammered. "Well, uh, um."  
  
"Thank you Lady, for your hospitality." Rawyn put in smoothly. "We must go now."  
  
"Farewell then."  
  
"Goodbye!" Kagome chirped."  
  
After Kagome and Rawyn had left, Inuyasha's mother sat looking after them with a pensive look, until Inuyasha came in, munching on his breakfast.  
  
"Mother, aren't you coming? Don't you want to eat breakfast with me?"  
  
"Of course I do, dear. And after breakfast we'll go play in the garden, okay?"  
  
"Okay, as long as you stay with me!"  
  
Fin 


End file.
